Breakup Buddies
by x.imagine.x
Summary: "Break-up buddies?" She asks into the silence. He kisses the top of her head in platonic affection. "Always." Andy and Nick before and after the undercover assignment, with a tad bit of Sam and Gail added in!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so it's been awhile since I've posted anything in this section, but the promos got the wheels turning in my brain.**

**Disclaimer: Rookie Blue isn't mine.**

* * *

**Break-Up Buddies**

Andy stares at the stained wallpaper in front of her, trying not to think about what she's left behind for this. After waiting for it for so long, she leaves after he finally says it. He's sitting at the Black Penny right now, waiting for her, but she's here. What was she thinking? She was thinking about her career, same as him the night he dumped her. It's worth it. She just needs to tell herself that. Maybe soon she'll believe it.

Nick stares at the stained wallpaper in front of him, trying not to think about what he's left behind for this. It doesn't matter. Gail is off to Europe without a thought about him, why shouldn't he do the same? He's only furthering his career. There's nothing wrong with that, right? She'll be there when he gets back, right? He tries not to think about what would happen if she isn't. He doesn't know how he'll deal with it if she isn't.

They sigh simultaneously, still staring straight ahead.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks.

"What could have happened. You?"

"Same," he replies.

She turns her head to look at him. "Break-up buddies?"

He turns his head to look at her, a half-grin spreading across his face that isn't quite genuine. "Always."

She smiles back in her best imitation of happiness as he loops his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. She drops her head on his shoulder in return. It's a friendly gesture, meant to comfort each other, and it's good practice. Come tomorrow, they'll have to make this a regular thing.

* * *

Gail punched him. He hadn't gotten the voicemail she'd left, telling him she was staying. If he'd known… Well, he isn't sure if he would have done it any differently. She was ready to leave him, why shouldn't he be able to do the same? Apparently she doesn't agree.

Sam has a new girlfriend. She was gone for exactly six months and that was enough time for him to move on, apparently. It was enough time for him to forget that he said he loved her. It was enough time to forget all about her. Part of her wishes she'd done it differently, but a larger part of her knows it was the right thing to do. She can't put her life on hold because of a guy, no matter who he is. Now, she has to deal with the consequences of her decision.

When they first sit down in the bar, he places his arm around the back of her chair and she leans into him out of habit, drawing raised eyebrows. Andy notes Gail's narrowed eyes as she looks on from across the bar, and Nick watches Sam's squared jaw. Habits are hard to break, they say, laughing. Both of them try to pretend they're adjusting easily, but it's harder than they thought. It isn't long before she escapes outside for fresh air.

He sits down beside her without saying a word. They've gotten to a place in their relationship where words are no longer necessary. They both know what the other is thinking about. He loops his arm around her shoulders and she drops her head onto his shoulder. It's a comforting, familiar position. Away from all the prying eyes, they don't have to worry about it being misconstrued. They can just sit, drawing comfort from one another as they try to get back to normal, even though they aren't sure what that looks like anymore.

"Break-up buddies?" She asks into the silence.

He kisses the top of her head in platonic affection. "Always."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so it's pretty short, but I think it's a pretty good start for me to get back in the saddle! I love the whole Andy/Nick friendship dynamic. I see them more as just really close friends than anything else. I'm too much of an Andy/Sam fan for that… **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so I started writing this before the first one and felt that I may as well tack this on as a companion to the first installment.**

* * *

She's not coming. It's been an hour since her shift ended and he needs to face it. He put his heart out there and she chose to throw it back in his face. Peck looks just as depressed sitting beside him, staring at her phone. His is on the bar in front of him as well, just as silent as hers. Looks like neither of them will be getting the ending they'd hoped for tonight.

He's not coming. For all she knows he's pissed at her for wanting to leave. She's been waiting for any indication that he received her voicemail, but he's ignoring her completely. She just needs to accept it and move on. Swarek looks about as depressed as she does, alternating between taking a drink and glancing at his phone. Looks like she's not the only one getting stood up tonight.

"You know, looking at it won't make it ring," she tells him sadly.

He heaves a sigh, "I know."

She figures she should go home, but can't bring herself to give up just yet. One more drink. She'll stay for one more drink and then go home.

He tells himself the same, and when no one turns up after that one drink, they both slowly don their coats and make their way out of the bar.

* * *

He's moved on. He needs to keep telling himself that. It's in the past. The days of him worrying about her are over. She's no longer his problem; she made that very clear when she chose the taskforce six months ago. He's moved on. He got his Detective's badge and a new woman. He's a different man now, and she's a different woman. He watches as she sits beside Collins and his arm slings around her. He tries not to feel anything as she leans into him, but he fails so he looks away and focuses instead on Marlo, catching a glimpse of Peck sitting alone at the bar staring in their direction. Later on, he catches Andy leaving the bar looking a bit off and almost follows her to see if she's alright, but sees Collins departing shortly after and decides against it. He's moved on. It's better this way.

She's moved on. She needs to keep telling herself that. He left her in a bar six months ago to drink with Swarek. She ignores the nagging in the back of her mind telling her she was planning on leaving him to go traveling Europe before she got the call telling her she could keep her badge. She's spent the past six months without him, and he's spent them with Andy. This becomes painfully clear as she watches him put his arm around her when he takes the seat next to her. She watches as Andy leans into him and is about to look away in disgust when the two pull apart, laughing and shaking their heads. She spots Swarek across the bar with his new… whatever she is, laughing. At least one of them got it right.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so the next one will have actual Andy/Nick friendship interaction in it. I'm not sure if I'll do another one with the Sam/Gail perspective on their interactions or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, hopefully this doesn't suck!**

* * *

It's different, having Nick beside her at night instead of Sam. She's almost gotten used to sleeping alone again, only for them to find one bed in the rundown apartment. He tries to take the couch, but she insists. He snores, something she teases him mercilessly about. He tells her she talks in her sleep.

It's different, having Andy beside him at night instead of Gail. Not that Gail stays over a lot, but she does occasionally. It's jarring, feeling the warmth of another body beside him and turning to see a brunette instead of a blonde. She teases him about his snoring, something Gail used to complain about. He counters with accusations of talking in her sleep.

"Maybe I should have let you take the couch," she jokes, a week in to the operation, "I might get a better night's sleep without your snoring."

"I'm surprised you can even hear me over all that chatter," he retorts. They both laugh, grateful they can lighten the solemn mood.

* * *

It's weird, not having Nick beside her at night. She's gotten so used to him being there that the silence in her apartment keeps her awake at night. She never thought she'd say it, but she misses his snoring.

It's weird, not having Andy beside him at night. He's gotten used to having someone there on a regular basis, and the lack of another person near him keeps him awake at night. Not to mention the quiet. He misses hearing her soft murmurs.

When he shows up at her door in the middle of the night, drunk out of his mind after a failed conversation with Gail, she doesn't question him. She stands aside to let him stumble in, putting him on the couch and getting him a pillow and blanket. He looks at her, and she knows what he's thinking. They're both thinking the same thing, but they know they need to allow themselves to adjust, and putting him on the couch is the best way to do that.

"Hopefully the door between us will muffle the sounds of your snoring," she tells him.

"I'll miss the captivating conversation," he replies. They both grin before she closes the door. They won't admit it, but just the knowledge that someone is on the other side of the door is comfort enough to lull them to sleep.

* * *

She wakes him with a cup of coffee in the morning, made just the way he likes it. They've spent enough mornings together to know each other's routine by now, and they ready themselves for work seamlessly. His hangover isn't too bad, and he's grateful. He holds the door open for her as they enter the precinct, laughing together at some joke only they understand. They're trying to stop that, too, but it's more difficult than they thought. Besides, everyone here has jokes they don't understand either.

Andy uses her shift paired with Gail to advocate for Nick, while he uses his shift helping the detectives to actively talk to Traci about how well Andy is adjusting. He speaks just loudly enough that he knows Swarek can hear him, and it gives him a bit of satisfaction to see the older man's attempt to cover up his reaction. He's grown protective of Andy over the past months, and the big brother inside of him loves seeing Swarek squirm. The junior officer inside of him does not, however, as Swarek gives him twice the amount of paperwork to do at the end of shift. He watches him leave with Marlo, the pair meeting Andy coming to the office on their way out. He also watches as Swarek glances back at Andy perching herself on the edge of the desk Nick is sitting at. He's sure he sees some form of jealousy in Swarek's eyes as she swings her legs back and forth like a kid, smiling down at Nick. He finds he doesn't want to correct the man's assumption of their relationship, the protective part of him glad that Swarek can see what he's missing.

"I talked to Gail," she says, snapping him back to attention.

"You did what?"

"It's hard not to when you're in a car together for eight hours," she shrugs, "But I cleared the air. She knows we're just friends."

"You know, that's against the Break-up Buddy protocol," he reminds her.

"You're welcome," she replies.

* * *

His next talk with Gail goes a lot better than the first couple. Apparently hearing that he and Andy are just friends increased her civility enough for them to hold an actual conversation. It's far from ok, but as she drops her bag and wraps her arms around him, he knows that eventually they can fix it. She's scared he's going to leave again, and he knows it will take a while for her to trust him again. He tries to be patient, but he wants everything to be back to normal.

"I'll be here, Gail. As long as it takes," he whispers into her hair.

"You'd better," she replies, her voice muffled in his shirt. She's too exhausted to hide behind her walls and he takes it as a good sign, though she declines his offer of the Black Penny.

Andy leaves early, waving away his offer of a ride. Nick debates going anyways when he sees Swarek following her. Marlo must have skipped the Penny tonight, presenting him with his opportunity. He decides against it, figuring they need to talk at some point, even if it is technically against the Break-up Buddy protocol.

* * *

She almost declines Sam's offer of a ride home when he follows her out of the bar, but gives in despite her head telling her it's a bad idea. The drive is awkward, to say the least. He pulls to the curb and stops her before she can escape.

"You walked away from us again, McNally," he says quietly.

"You walked away first," she snaps back, "You left me in a parking lot, Sam. You broke my heart."

"Well, you got me back," he says softly. She can see the hurt in his eyes but it only makes her angrier. Are they using playground rules now?

She gets out of his truck without a word. She turns to close the door, seeing him poised as though he wants to say something else. She stares at him expectantly for a moment, but when nothing is forthcoming, she sighs. "Goodbye, Sam."

She walks to her door as he drives away, but doesn't end up going inside. Instead, she turns and walks in the opposite direction.

* * *

Nick finds her sitting on the stairs in front of his apartment building, staring at nothing. He silently approaches her, holding out his hand to help her up and leading her inside.

"I didn't want to be that girl. That's why I left," she tells him as they sit on the couch, "I left before because I was scared. This time it was for me."

He nods. "I was scared to marry her before, so I ran. Not this time."

"She'll understand in time," she tells him.

"So will he."

He gets her a pillow and a blanket and she sleeps on his couch. They really need to stop doing this. It isn't healthy.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I tried to tie it back to the front bit by having her show up on his doorstep at the end while still actually moving it along. Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, here it is!**

* * *

It sucks, not having Traci here with her. She finds herself always wanting to talk to her, but unable to for obvious reasons. Traci's been the one she goes to for so long that she's lost without her at first. Eventually, Nick starts to fill the role of more than just her break-up buddy. She can talk to him like she does Traci, and she can depend on him. Nick seems to have gotten past her walls without even trying. The only people to do that have been Traci and Sam.

He's never really had a best friend. The closest he ever came was Gail, mostly because he's a very private person. It was a different friendship with his buddies in Afghanistan. Over there, there were always walls to prevent them from getting too close. Death was always an imminent possibility, and it stopped them from forming too deep of a connection with each other, just in case. At first, Nick takes on that same attitude with Project Dakota, but little by little he realizes Andy has gotten past his walls without even trying. The last person to do that was Gail.

"Keep up, _Nicole_!" He goads her during their morning run.

She laughs, "I'm only going this slow so you can keep pace, _Matt_."

They collapse on the grass when their lungs can't take anymore, breathing heavily.

"Have you thought about what's going to happen when we go back?" She asks, turning her head to look at him.

"No," he replies, turning to look at her as well.

"Me neither," she admits.

They lay in silence, staring at each other for a moment more before Andy hoists herself up onto her feet in one swift movement. "Race you."

* * *

She doesn't mean to shut Traci out as much as she does when she gets back, but she's grown used to depending on Nick. It's a reflex to go to him now, and it's taking one hell of an effort to break that habit. She knows that their closeness bothers Gail, too, even though she's made it clear they're just friends.

He doesn't mean to intrude on Traci's territory when they get back, but he's grown used to Andy being there. He's developed a habit of going to her to talk, and he knows it bothers Traci more than she lets on. He tries to back off, but so far he's been unsuccessful. Over the past months, Andy McNally has become his first ever best friend. He knows it bothers Gail as well, but she knows they're just friends. Besides, they have far bigger problems to sort out than his friendship with Andy.

They find themselves outside the Penny every night before they leave, just to talk. By this point, the sight of them alone together doesn't draw raised eyebrows. People have gotten used to the sight of them together. Well, except for Sam. He looks studiously away whenever he sees them. She forces herself not to when she sees him with Marlo.

"Gail's letting me take her to dinner tomorrow night," he tells her, looking at the ground.

"That's great!" She responds enthusiastically. When she realizes he's not smiling, she frowns, "That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

He nods, raising his eyes to meet hers.

She understands immediately as she sees the uncertainty there. "It's going to be fine. You guys love each other. Just relax and remember that. Don't overthink it."

He grins, "No, I'll leave that to you."

She laughs, shoving him into the railing of the stairs they're sitting on. She turns her head and sees Sam and Marlo leaving the bar. The sound of her laughter draws Sam's eye and she looks just long enough to be considered too long, drawing the attention of Marlo and Nick. Andy doesn't see Nick shoot Swarek a rather intimidating look as he leans around her, but she does see Marlo's eyes registering who Sam is staring at. She looks back at Nick.

"For what it's worth, I think he's still in love with you, Andy," he tells her after the two have left.

"Well he sure wasted no time moving on. And that isn't what a break-up buddy is supposed to say."

* * *

Nick's dinner with Gail goes better than he could have hoped.

"You know we can't go back, right?" She asks, looking up at him through her eyelashes outside her front door.

He nods, "But we can move forward. I'm going to be here every step of the way."

She smiles softly and leans up to place her lips on his. He's on cloud nine.

* * *

Andy grins when she sees his star struck face the next day. She's happy for him, really. She's glad he was able to work everything out. One of them deserves a happy ending. She's just the tiniest bit jealous, though. She can't help herself. He's happy, but she's not. She berates herself for it, but she can't help it.

"You know he hasn't replaced you, right Trace?" She asks after work that night.

Her friend nods.

"I mean it. I love Nick, but he isn't you."

Traci looks up guiltily, "He was there for you when you needed someone. After Sam-"

"Don't you dare, Traci. You were grieving for Jerry. My disaster of a relationship was the least of your concerns."

They drop the subject, focusing instead on truly catching up, something they haven't had the opportunity to do yet. As Traci tells her about Leo, Andy realizes she's missed her best friend more than she knew. She also realizes that Traci isn't her only best friend anymore. She has two.

* * *

Marlo breaks up with Sam. The split is the talk of 15 division, though it's hushed talk because it _is_ Sam Swarek. No one knows why it happened for sure, but the accepted theory is Andy's return. She tries to ignore everything about the situation, but it's harder than it looks. Especially when she's partnered with Marlo.

"So did you guys compare notes?" Nick asks, laughter hinting at his voice as he sits on the bench between her locker and Gail's.

She shoots him a look as she closes her locker.

"You are a terrible friend, Nick," Gail admonishes, smacking him on the top of his head.

"She's right. I don't know why I put up with you," Andy agrees.

He grins cheekily at her, "Because you love me."

She rolls her eyes.

* * *

She escapes for her nightly breath of fresh air while Nick is occupied with Gail. She hears the door open after she sits on the stairs and automatically assumes it's Nick, turning to tell him to go back to Gail. He usually doesn't follow her for another ten or fifteen minutes. They haven't shown up at each other's places unceremoniously in a few weeks, but they keep this particular habit.

She freezes when she sees it's Sam. "Sorry, thought you were Nick."

He says nothing, but before she can stop herself, she's standing and following him to the parking lot.

"Sam, wait."

He turns expectantly, and she realizes she really doesn't know what she wants to say.

"I-uh- I'm sorry about you and Cruz," she finally says lamely.

He nods awkwardly, turning to walk away again.

"And I'm sorry… for leaving," she blurts out before she can stop herself. "I was trying not to be the girl who let a guy hold her back, and I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Why are you saying this now?" He asks. It's been a little over a month and a half since her return.

She shrugs. She isn't sure herself. "It's just been… weird and tense. I don't want it to be like that anymore."

"Me neither."

"Good. Then I'll see you around."

He nods, his eyes catching on the opening door before he turns to leave. She looks over her shoulder to see Nick emerging.

"Everything good?" He asks, sitting down on their usual stairs.

She nods. They talk for a few minutes before Gail comes out to retrieve him.

"Does it still bother her? Us being friends?" She asks before he gets up.

He watches Gail glance back at them from where she stands talking to the new rookie and shakes his head. "I don't think so. She knows what we are to each other."

She smiles and he wraps his arms around her in a bear hug before grabbing Gail's hand and leading her to his car.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I'm not certain about that ending but I couldn't think of a better way to wrap it up…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so I know it would have been better if Sam had broken up with Marlo, but I see Sam as being in denial about his remaining feelings for Andy at that point. I see him trying to fight it because he wants to move on, while everyone else can see there's no way that's going to happen. I don't like Marlo already, even though I don't know anything about her, so I figure I could at least give her the self-respect to end things when she knows she's fighting a losing battle.**

* * *

She hates sitting around doing nothing. She went undercover to further her career but she finds herself anxious and restless more than she thought she would. She has no idea how Sam did this by himself for so long. She's sure she'd be insane by now if it weren't for Nick.

He hates sitting around doing nothing. His life is driven by action. It's why he joined the army, and why he became a cop afterwards. He thought going undercover would be a good way to occupy his time while Gail was in Europe, but it's just given him even more time to think about her. He's pretty sure he'd be insane if it weren't for Andy.

"Why exactly are we out here again?" He asks, turning his head to look at her from the lounge chair he sits in by the motel's pool.

"Because I'm bored."

"So we're sitting outside instead of inside?"

She nods. "Sometimes a change of scene can be good."

"Has it been good for you?"

She considers for a moment. "Yes, it has."

He stays silent for a few moments before sighing loudly and sitting up. "Well, it isn't working for me. I'm still bored, except now I'm getting sunburnt at the same time."

"You're always bored," she replies, smiling while keeping her eyes closed. After a few more moments of him staring at her, she relents and stands up. "Ok, then. My idea sucked, what's yours?"

"Glad you asked," he grins, standing as well. Without further warning, he reaches out and shoves her into the pool. She comes up sputtering and soaked while he doubles over laughing.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep," she says, splashing water at him, but she's smiling despite her words.

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yep. If you killed me you wouldn't have the pleasure of my company." He cannonballs into the water beside her to punctuate his sentence, splashing her in the process.

She gasps as a reflex of her surprise. "I'd sleep better at night, though," she counters when she recovers, referring to his snoring.

He fakes offence, splashing her full in the face, a gesture she returns. Soon, they're splashing each other like children, but neither of them cares how juvenile they look.

Later that night, after spending a couple of hours in the sun drying off, they get the call they're waiting for. As they walk to the warehouse in the marina, he turns his head and grins at her.

"Obviously I'm much better at finding things to do than you," he says as they walk. At her skeptical look, he elaborates, "Well it kept us busy all afternoon, didn't it? Admit it. Life without me would be miserable."

She grins. "Not exactly the word I'd use."

They've stopped walking now, facing each other on the boardwalk. "Oh, come on. Your life would be far less exciting without me in it. You love me."

She shrugs, "You're okay, I guess."

He laughs, throwing his arm across her shoulders as they continue to the warehouse, taking the last few moments to fully get into character.

* * *

She loves being back in action. She feels much more useful this way. Though she'd rather go back undercover the second Sam shows up at the scene she and Marlo respond to. As if her day wasn't already awkward enough. She may have apologized and eased the tension a bit, but that doesn't mean she wants to have some weird pow wow of the exes.

He loves being back in action. He likes feeling as though he is constantly useful. Though he takes one look at the scene he and Shaw stop at and wishes they could go back to driving around aimlessly. Andy, Swarek, and Cruz are standing in an awkward triangle at the squad car.

"Let's just turn around. It's not too late to avoid that," he tells Shaw, pointing in that direction.

At first Shaw looks confused until he sees where Nick is pointing. "Good idea, Collins. Good idea." He starts to slow when Swarek looks in their direction. "Dammit, he saw us. Luck is not on our side today, my friend. I hope you've been practicing your buffer face."

He can feel the tension as soon as he steps out of the car and wishes he'd had the foresight to tell Shaw to leave it as soon as he heard Andy's call for another squad car and a detective at the scene.

"Why is it you're always with a dead body and not a speeder?" He asks Andy as he approaches, ensuring to inject levity into his tone.

She turns and the relief at the sight of him is obvious as she grins. "Haven't you realized by now that I have a penchant for attracting trouble?"

"That's true. Want something simple to get complicated, stick McNally in the middle of it," Swarek comments. It's obvious he didn't intend to speak from the look on his face, and the tension kicks up a few notches. He clears his throat, "Right, we need the guy in the back of the squad taken back to barn."

"I'll take him," Cruz volunteers quickly.

Swarek nods, "Take Collins with you."

Another slip up that he didn't fully intend, judging from his face. Everyone looks surprised that he didn't order Andy away, too. She opens and closes her mouth a couple of times while Nick and Shaw try not to cringe. Cruz sets her jaw and jerks her head toward the car, indicating to Nick to follow.

"Right," he finally says, muttering a quick wish of good luck to Andy as he passes. At this point, he's really glad he isn't Shaw.

* * *

This definitely makes her top ten list of most awkward moments since her return. She may have apologized, but things between her and Sam are far from good. She takes a deep breath to steady herself as Cruz and Nick head toward the squad car. Oliver still looks dumbfounded as Sam tries to continue on like nothing out of the ordinary just happened. For once, she shuts her brain down when it starts to analyze what exactly just happened. Right now she needs to be a cop.

"McNally, check around back," he tells her, beckoning for Oliver to follow him into the house. "I'll send Nash back when she gets here."

At least Traci can help her diffuse the strange energy. It isn't exactly awkward anymore, just uncomfortably charged with tension. Oliver looks downright uncomfortable at having been forced to stay behind. She can hear him starting to question Sam as they enter the house, but ignores them in favour of examining her surroundings.

"Hey, Sam?" She calls, "You're going to want to come take a look…"

* * *

She meets him unexpectedly as she comes out of the locker room after shift. They have no choice but to walk out of the precinct together, but it isn't as awkward as she expects. Spending the day working together helped a bit, since that is really the way their relationship started. It's almost like getting back to basics.

"The guy talked?" She asks, mostly to break the silence.

He nods, "Yeah, once we showed him the pocketknife he caved. Good eye."

She gives him a tentative smile. "Thanks."

"You're doing ok, right? With… everything?" He says suddenly as they head into the parking lot. She knows he means her adjustment back into the real world after the undercover assignment without clarification.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Good."

They stop walking at the same time, both smiling a bit at how in synch they still are. Andy sees Nick standing beside his car waiting for her, since Gail was off today, and can't decide if she's glad for the excuse to go. "Nick's waiting for me. I'll, uh, see you around?"

He nods, "See you tomorrow, McNally."

"So… how was your afternoon?" Nick asks as she approaches, lifting an eyebrow.

"It was actually pretty good," she replies, sliding into the passenger seat of his vehicle.

She knows it won't go back to the way it was before, but perhaps they can keep moving forward from today.

* * *

They continue to grow friendlier over the next few weeks. At first she's relieved, but she finds it increasingly difficult to limit herself to their friendship. Not when she's already experienced what it's like to be more. She isn't sure what he wants out of the slow rekindling of their friendship, but she knows that it kills her a little more every time he grins at her or tells a bad joke. She thought she could be his friend but she still cares about him too much in the ways she isn't supposed to anymore.

"You should tell him how you feel," Nick tells her, watching the direction of her gaze as they sit on the steps outside the Penny.

She shakes her head without looking at him. "It's too late. I messed it up by leaving."

"It's been two and a half months, Andy. Cruz dumped him because she knew he wasn't over it, and neither are you. It's not too late to fight. I fought for Gail, and look at what happened."

She nods slightly, before suddenly gathering up her courage all at once and making an impulsive decision to follow him. Nick looks bewildered as she heads in the direction of the parking lot.

"I didn't mean right now," he calls after her, but she ignores him.

"Sam, wait."

He turns, "What's up, McNally?"

She takes a deep breath to steady herself before speaking. "I can't do… whatever this is. I can't just be your friend."

He rubs the back of his neck as he processes what she said. "Then what do you want, exactly?"

"I already apologized for hurting you, but I'm not going to apologize for leaving. It was something I needed to do for myself. I'm sorry for the _way_ I left, though. If Luke had given me the option, I would have told you I was going. Not that it would have really changed anything. I couldn't drop everything just because you finally decided you loved me, and it wouldn't have been fair of me to ask you to wait. I couldn't expect you to do that."

"I would have."

"What about Cruz? You sure moved on fast for someone who would have been willing to wait." She points out, crossing her arms.

He sighs. "I didn't know you wanted me to, Andy. I told you I loved you and you left. I took that to mean you didn't feel the same anymore. So I tried to move on with Marlo. It didn't exactly work out so well, did it?"

She shrugs, "Well, _she_ dumped _you_, so-"

"She ended it because she knew I wasn't over you. She said she had too much self-respect to keep kidding herself," he cuts her off, scuffing his shoe on the ground and shoving his hands in his pockets.

She doesn't say anything. This is the most open and honest conversation they've probably ever had and she doesn't want to ruin it.

After it's clear that he isn't going to say anything more, she takes a deep breath and asks what she's wanted to since she left Nick on the stairs. "So what do you want, Sam? I understand if you want to be done, but then we need to be completely done. I can't be friends with you. It's too weird. I can work with you, but it stops there."

"So it's all or nothing?" He asks, studying her face.

She nods. "It may be selfish but you should know by now that I don't do things halfway. I jump right in and spend the next few minutes screaming because the water's ice cold and I wasn't ready for it."

His lips lift in a half-smile of acknowledgement.

"I'm not going to push. I know this was a lot all at once, and I'm sorry for springing it on you. I don't even know where your head's at, but I just needed to get it out and Nick told me I needed to stop sitting around and thinking about it so I'm just saying everything I wanted to say since I got back but now I realize that it might have been way too much and way too presumptuous and I don't know what I was thinking… I should never listen to Nick, I should know that by now-"

"McNally, breathe," he interrupts, grinning.

"Right. Sorry. I'll, uh, just give you some time to… process."

"Process?"

"Yeah. You've spent how long waiting for me. It's only fair that I wait as long as you need to give me an answer. I kind of threw a lot at you. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere this time, promise."

She backs away a few steps, leaving him standing alone in the parking lot as she makes her way back to Nick.

"So how did that go?" He asks, still looking a bit surprised at her actions.

"We'll see. I laid it all out there," she shrugs, sitting back down, "If it backfires, I blame you."

"Me?" He exclaims.

"Yes, you. The whole thing was your idea."

"I did _not_ tell you to go running after him in the parking lot. I was thinking maybe more ask him to talk after shift some time and sort it all out, not attack him with your crazy…"

She laughs, pushing his shoulder good naturedly. She isn't sure if 'attacking Sam with her crazy' in the parking lot was the best idea, but at least she finally did something. For a woman who loves being in action, she sat around for far too long. Perhaps she could have been more tactful about it, but that's never really been her style anyways.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, that was way more dialogue than I intended to have in that. I feel like there's more dialogue the closer they get to normal, though, because normally Andy would babble in nervousness and if she's getting back to normal I think there would be more awkward babbling. I kind of rushed the Sam and Andy thing a bit, but I didn't want it to drag on. Hopefully this one didn't suck! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, so here we go! This one's from the Sam/Gail perspective! Mostly Sam, though.**

* * *

He feels like he's been punched in the stomach when he catches wind of the possible trouble with Project Dakota. Callaghan assured him they were in the best hands possible, but suddenly they're off the wire this close to the takedown? He knows Andy, and this is nothing like her. It's not like Super Rookie Collins, either. He can tell Nash and Peck are worried, too, and this cements his certainty that something is wrong. No matter how angry he is with her for leaving, no matter how hard he's trying to move on, he can't lose her.

She feels like she's been punched in the stomach when she hears about the possible complications with the undercover operation. No matter how many people tell her they can take care of themselves, they're still off the wire. She knows Nick, and this is nothing like him. It's not like Andy, either. She can tell Swarek is worried, and if he's worried then her own anxiety must be warranted. No matter how furious she is with him for leaving, she couldn't stand it if she lost him.

"It's McNally, man. She doesn't go off the wire. She doesn't miss calls," he snaps after bursting into the Detectives' offices.

"He's right," Nash steps up, encouraged by his conviction, "If you can't reach them something's wrong."

"Fine. Get a team together. We'll raid the warehouse tonight," their handler concedes, much to his relief.

He heads to grab his vest, meeting Marlo on the way.

"Hey, where you headed?" She asks.

"We're raiding the warehouse. Something's not right with An-McNally and Collins," he replies brusquely. His anxiety has doubled over the past few minutes and he really doesn't want to waste time talking about it. He needs to _do_ something.

"Isn't that a bit premature? They've only been off the wire for a couple of hours. Could just be a glitch."

It's a testament to how much he actually does like Marlo that he doesn't throw her against the wall by the throat right there. Instead, he just shakes his head and brushes past her.

On the way out the door, he finds Peck, confined to the desk, watching them with anxiety she can't quite cover up. He understands the look in her eyes, because he's sure it's in his, too.

"Peck. He's going to be okay," he says quietly as he passes.

She shoots him an almost grateful look. "So will she."

He nods once before departing, channelling the anxiety in the pit of his stomach into the adrenaline he'll need in the coming hours.

The warehouse is empty. After some less than ethical police tactics, he and Epstein get the location they need from the suckers unlucky enough to be stuck behind with the remaining drugs. He doesn't even offer to stay behind at the warehouse, tearing out of there with Epstein and Nash hot on his heels.

When the sliding door comes up and he sees her face, unharmed, he can finally breathe. He spends a couple of seconds just staring at her, drinking in the sight of her after six long months. She's safe. She's coming back. She shifts awkwardly, bringing him back to reality.

"Hi," he says lamely.

"Hi," she replies.

They don't get a chance to say anything else before Nash swoops in and wraps her in a hug, pulling her and Collins toward the paramedics. He turns and watches her go, seeing her look back at him. The next time he looks in her direction, she's wrapped in Collins's arms and he's kissing the top of her head and he can't stand to see him comforting her, so he doesn't look back again.

* * *

He was so sure there was something going on between the two of them before Collins and Peck got back together. Now he just feels stupid for thinking it. He told Marlo that he and McNally were in the past, and for a while he believed that. He figured she had something going with Collins, and he had his thing with Marlo, so there was no other place for it to be except in the past. Until Peck and Collins made it clear that _they_ were the couple. Then he didn't know what to feel. Now, though, he needs to sort it all out.

She was so sure there was something going on between Andy and Nick when they came back. They spent all their time together, they laughed together, they even had their own little jokes. They still do all of that stuff, but now she understands why. As much as she doesn't like that her boyfriend's best friend is a girl, she understands that Andy isn't a threat to her. Truth be told, and she'll deny it if she's ever asked, she's glad he has someone like Andy to lean on. It isn't healthy for them to wrap themselves up in each other and exclude the world.

"Gail? Is it too soon? You don't have to say anything. I just… I think I've told almost everyone except you, so I figured it might be a good idea to, you know, tell you. Please tell me I didn't scare you off."

She's stunned. For once, Gail Peck is speechless. Sure, he's said it before, but it still stops her heart to hear it again, probably because he sounds so much more serious this time. There's a maturity behind the words that wasn't there all those years ago. He understands what they mean a lot better now, and so does she. She's been guarded since he came back, not wanting him to leave and crush her again. Granted, this last time was more her fault than his, but he's still got a pretty bad track record.

Finally, she snaps out of her daze enough to realize he's looking at her apprehensively. She can feel the walls coming down as he continues to look at her, despite her best efforts to keep her hard exterior. Before she can fully organize her thoughts, she swoops in and kisses him. No matter his track record, he's said the words, and she knows he means them. She's always been afraid of taking the risk after that first time he left her at the altar, but there's something about this moment, sitting in the Penny, that strikes her as _the_ moment. She's sure now. She can trust him.

"I love you, too."

* * *

He sits at home, staring at the mess surrounding him. He always found an excuse not to bring Marlo back here, but never found the motivation to clean it up. Andy's words are bouncing around in his head non-stop. She isn't one to make huge proclamations, so he knows this isn't just some errant whim on her part. She meant what she said. Up until now, he figured she wasn't interested in any kind of reconciliation. He'd been trying to move past the awkwardness and regain at least their friendship, because being her friend was better than being nothing. Before she left, she'd told him she was over it, so he spent the time she was gone trying to force himself to move on, only to find out that she wasn't as 'over it' as she claimed. This new information threw him for a loop. Now what's he supposed to do?

He's tempted to call Oliver and have the man tell him what to do in this situation, but Ollie's always been a bit biased (pro-McNally) and this is really something he can't have anybody else deciding for him. He loves Andy, of that he's sure, but is it really enough? They've already broken down once before, so what makes him think it will end up any different?

_Because you know it's impossible _not_ to worry._

It's true. He broke up with her because he couldn't handle the idea of losing her, but distancing himself from her didn't eliminate the worry. He knows now that the problem wasn't that they were both cops, it was that he didn't know how to deal with the worry. He isn't sure if he'll ever be able to deal with it, but maybe being a detective will help. He won't have to worry about losing focus as her partner if she isn't his partner anymore.

He knows he isn't the only one who's messed up here, though. She's run away twice now, though this time he can't really blame her. He was far too late to expect her to still put her life on hold for him. He understands why she left, it doesn't mean it hurt any less. But he's hurt her, too. Perhaps this is their fresh slate. He's heard Peck saying every couple gets one big break up. Maybe this was theirs. Maybe it will all work out this time. Either way, the only way to know for sure is to try.

* * *

"So you finally got your head screwed on straight, did ya Sammy?" Oliver asks as he sits beside him at the Penny the next night.

He shoots his friend a confused look, taking a drink of his beer.

"You've got that look."

"What look?"

"The McNally look."

"What are you talking about?"

Oliver just grins. "I'm happy for you, brother."

* * *

He finally tracks her down sitting on a staircase with Collins outside. He stops for a moment, watching the two of them laugh, and smiles a little to himself. As much as he hates to admit it, she and Collins have a connection that she can't share with anyone else. Undercover work does that to people. While it used to spark jealousy, he's now glad she has someone with whom she can let her guard down completely.

His thoughts are interrupted by Collins's gaze landing on him. The smile slides off the younger man's face as he jerks his head toward Sam. Andy's own head swivels to lock eyes with him. She nods slightly at Collins, and he heads back toward the Penny, stopping when he's even with Sam.

"You hurt her, I'll kill you, got it?"

Sam won't admit that the somber expression on his face is not just out of recognition of the younger man's piercing glare. As he nods at Collins, he's actually more intimidated than he'd care to admit. He doesn't doubt the sincerity of the threat for a second.

He shoves his hands in his pockets as he approaches the steps. Andy stands but stays a fair distance away from him.

"We were just coming to an understanding," he answers her unspoken question. "I've thought about what you said, and I have my answer. I'm all in."

The smile that spreads slowly across her face prompts his own. He understands what Oliver meant by the 'McNally look' now. It's this stupid grin sliding into place that he can't shake off as he finally closes the distance between them.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so there's still more to come! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, so I'm thinking about three or so more chapters! I have a few things I want to accomplish before I end this. I'm sure this won't line up with what actually happens, but I'm trying to make sense of all the pieces of previews I've seen. Some parts of the previews will be left out, but I've tried to use as many as possible. I wrote this before I saw tonight's episode, so it won't play out in the same way as it actually did.**

* * *

Kissing Nick is a very weird experience. She knows it's necessary for their cover, but it still doesn't make it any less strange to feel his lips on hers. It's not right.

Even though it needs to be done, kissing Andy doesn't feel right. It's a strange sensation, trying to push their friendship over the line for the job.

"Be careful," she says, looking up at him from through her eyelashes. This is it. This is what they've been waiting for. He's going to pick up the drugs while she stays at the warehouse to finalize the preparations for distribution.

"Always."

He presses his lips to hers for the prying eyes around them, prompting wolf whistles and hoots. She ducks her head, embarrassed, which isn't too far off from a real reaction.

As he walks away, she's worried she won't see him again, even though she tries to feel confident. He's feeling the same, though he clamps down on the feeling. Both know something is going south tonight, but neither wants to acknowledge it.

She's too nervous, she knows. She is supposed to be calm, cool, and collected, but her hands are shaking. She tries to steady them but it doesn't go unnoticed. After what feels like forever, they get word that there was interference at the deal.

"Matt? Matt!" She yells as she tears through the warehouse. Her gut was right. Something went wrong. She prays as she runs. He _has_ to be ok.

She determines he's at the boss's ocean-front house through the word amongst the guys returning and her breath catches in her throat. Was he made? It's a bad idea to go up there, but she does it anyways.

He stands by the couch, trying to remain stoic, but the whole situation is making him uneasy. Their handler is posing as a potential buyer, but the meeting isn't going well.

"I heard there were… complications getting the product?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

It's true. When he opened the back of the truck he was startled by a kick to the face, courtesy of the competition. Too bad the competition wasn't quite as organized as they were. He's going to have a nasty bruise tomorrow, though.

"Matt!" Andy's bursting through the door, and relief fills him at the sight of her. He's always worried when he doesn't have eyes on her. How can he have her back if he can't see it?

"Nicole," he grins, wrapping her in a hug. He sees the look the handler shoots them, cutting it short.

"Everything went alright then?" She asks, raking her eyes over his face, noticing the slight swelling over his left eye.

"Depends who you ask, apparently," their handler pipes up from his seat by the kitchenette.

Some words are exchanged, and suddenly there's a gun pointed straight at their handler. Andy's instinct is to step up and diffuse the tension, but Nicole's is to shrink back as Matt steps forward. It is also to rush to Matt's side as the gun comes back and whacks him in the face, right over the already forming bruise.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?"

"I've been better."

After their handler departs, an ice pack is thrust into his hand and he presses it to his face as he wraps an arm around Andy's waist. The physical contact is more natural than the kissing.

"You know, we never did figure out how they knew we were picking up the shipment today. Any ideas?" The boss asks, turning to the two of them.

Nick shakes his head, as does Andy.

"You know, Rand said you were mighty nervous today, Nicole. Hands shakin' an' everythin'."

Her stomach drops. "What are you saying?"

"I'm sayin' it's kinda suspicious that the day you're nervous, half our shipment gets pilfered."

Her eyes widen, "They took half of it?"

"They tried for the full thing but half is still a lot. You can see how I'd be eager to find out how they got word of our plan."

"Of course."

"You don't happen to know anythin' helpful I suppose?"

Andy takes a steadying breath. It's ok. She can do this. "You're kidding, right?"

"Come on, Boss. You don't really think Nicole had anything to do with this, do you?" Nick asks, frowning. She can feel the tension in his body despite his relaxed tone.

"I'll think whatever the evidence leads me to believe."

"And what exactly is this evidence?" She asks defiantly, "Me being nervous? My boyfriend was endangering his life to get your drugs. I think I earned the right to be nervous."

"Or maybe you were nervous because you gave them the tip. You knew it was goin' sideways and you didn't want your sweetie caught in the crossfire."

She crosses her arms. "You really think I'd put him in danger like that? I want this payday as much as the rest of you. Once we get it Matt's taking me away. Why would I stall that?"

"For a bigger payday."

She scoffs, hiding her panic. Why is the boss so adamant?

"Nicki wouldn't do that," Nick snaps.

"If she would she sure wouldn't tell you."

"I don't have to listen to this. I'll be at the motel, Matt," she says, feeling it's probably best to just put some distance between herself and the situation. Maybe the boss can figure out who actually leaked it, and she has a call to make anyways.

"I don't think you should be going anywhere, sweetheart," the boss says.

She doesn't have time to comprehend what that means before she feels a whack on the back of her head and sees stars. She registers the ground rising slowly up to meet her and Nick's shouts as though he's miles away as the world fades into blackness.

* * *

Kissing Sam is so much more natural. She feels the spark in her veins and the increased beating of her heart as his lips meet hers in the parking lot of the Black Penny. He's all in.

Kissing Gail comes much easier. He grins against her lips and feels her do the same. She loves him.

"Whoa, what's happening over there?" She asks as he pulls her out into the parking lot, fully intent on taking her home.

He follows her line of sight to see Swarek and Andy locked tightly together. His lips lift in a half-smile at the sight. "Something that's supposed to."

"You think it'll work out this time?" She asks.

He slides his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer. "If it doesn't, you and I are going to have a lot harder time doing what I have planned tonight in the future."

* * *

She pulls back first, trying not to smile.

"So… Did you want to…?" She trails off, looking up at him.

He picks up on her meaning right away, grinning. "I'm surprised you even have to ask."

* * *

Her heart drops when she wakes up alone. He left. After everything he said, he left.

She tries to quash her disappointment as she slowly gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen. It doesn't necessarily mean-

"You're awake!"

She jumps about a foot in the air at the sight of him in front of her stove. "Sam? I thought you left. What are you doing?"

"Making you breakfast," he answers, grinning momentarily before frowning, "You really thought I took off?"

She shrugs sheepishly, looking everywhere but at him.

"Hey," he says softly, coming to stand in front of her. He takes her face in his hands and forces her to look up at him. "You said you weren't going anywhere. Neither am I."

She nods slightly as he presses his lips to her forehead gently before returning to the stove.

"I took out the garbage, too," he says without turning around.

She smiles as she slides onto a stool. He's doing just what he said he would.

* * *

"So how are things with you and Swarek?" He asks from his place beside her on their usual staircase.

She can't help grinning like an idiot. "Really good. We've gotten a lot better at the whole communication thing."

He laughs. "You? Swarek? Good at communication? Thanks, buddy, I needed the laugh."

She hits him playfully before registering his words. "Wait, why would you need a laugh? Is everything…?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I've just been thinking… What do you think Gail would say if I asked her to move in with me?"

She grins again, but is interrupted by another voice, "She'd say it's about damn time, Collins."

She watches in amusement as he shoots to his feet to see Gail standing behind her. At least now he doesn't have to work up the courage to ask her.

* * *

**A/N: Side note, so glad the show is back for the summer! I can't wait to see how everything plays out on the actual show! Reviews are love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok so this is probably the second last chapter! I had this idea for how the whole shooting Andy thing played out but I wasn't going to do it because I figured it would be too difficult to explain, but the show actually did it so I'm going to steal from them a bit here!**

* * *

It's weird, how your life actually flashes before your eyes when you're about to die, she muses. She's strangely calm now. She knows there's no other way out. It's either her or both of them, and Sam isn't here to get her out of this one. They're outnumbered. They have no back-up. The only way out of this is to accept those two solid facts and do her job, and her job is to have Nick's back and keep him alive.

It's weird, how calm you become when you're faced with the inevitable, he muses. He isn't sure how exactly they got to this point, but there's a gun in his hand and Andy's on her knees in front of him and they want him to shoot her. They want him to kill her. He should be freaking out, but she's calm and it's keeping him calm, too. He slides his thumb over the gun absentmindedly, suddenly realizing their ticket out of there. They may not have any back-up and they may be outnumbered, but they also have a bit more time to come up with a plan. The only way out of this is to stall a little longer so he can do his job, and his job is to have Andy's back and keep her alive.

"Go on, man, shoot her."

"It's ok, Matt. Just do it," she says, holding his gaze steadily.

He knows in that instant that she has accepted the inevitable. The tears of Nicole have stopped and the toughness of Andy has taken residence in her eyes. She actually thinks he would really kill her. She _wants_ him to kill her. He draws in a deep breath. He knows guns, but he's still nervous that he could be wrong.

He pulls the trigger.

The gun clicks.

There's no bullet.

He was right. He passed the test.

He exhales loudly, and her eyes slowly open. She's still alive.

There's a series of crashes coming from somewhere else in the warehouse, drawing the attention of the guys. Three of them leave to go investigate, leaving a slightly more manageable number.

Their eyes meet and there is silent agreement on their next move. Use the element of surprise. She jumps to her feet and throws her elbows back into the guys holding her and he spins and throws his fist into the guy beside him, kicking the one on his other side. Together, they take out the two by the door and don't turn back to see who's regained their breath enough to follow them. The bullets from the loaded guns being fired at them prove that at least two of them have. They have to keep moving.

She spots the storage room before he does, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside. He helps her slide the door down to block them from view as they both catch their breath.

"I knew the gun wasn't loaded," he tells her, "I wasn't going to shoot you."

"I know."

She's turned away so her can't see her face, but he knows her well enough now to hear the doubt in her voice. She may have accepted the possibility of him having to shoot her, but that doesn't mean she has to be alright with him actually pulling the trigger. He hopes she won't resent him for it, especially when the only reason he did it was because he knows guns so well. He would _never_ have actually shot her, even when she told him to. She has to know that.

He knows that pressing the issue further is pointless and unnecessary at this point. There are more important issues, like getting out of this predicament somehow. They can hear the men running past the door, followed by more shouting and shooting. There are more voices than there were men, meaning the disturbance that gave them their reprieve has found its way past the main entrance. They trade glances and know that this is it. This is their back-up. They're going to be ok.

They wait until the shouts and gunshots stop before they lean down and pull the door up together. Joining the takedown would have only made them a liability and probably compromised the operation. Assuming they were correct in their assumption that this is the takedown.

She isn't prepared to see Sam standing on the other side of the door. He's not wearing his uniform, just a vest over regular clothes. She wonders why that is before pushing the thought aside. It isn't important right now. What's important is that they're alive. They're both ok.

"Hi," Sam says after too long spent staring at each other.

"Hi," she replies. There's so much she wants to say, but no words come except for that one. Six months is far too long to go without seeing his face.

She feels Traci's arms around her before she even sees her coming, looking back at Sam as her friend leads her to the waiting ambulance. She takes measured breaths, trying to come to terms with the fact that it's really over. She can go back to being herself now, even though she's not sure who that is anymore. Looking at Nick, she can tell he's thinking the same thing.

"What now?" She asks.

He can see the lost look in her eyes and wraps his arms around her shoulders firmly. "I'm not sure," he tells her honestly, pressing his lips to the top of her head as she winds her arms around his waist. They stand wrapped tightly together, each drawing strength from the other, until Traci separates them with a subtle clearing of her throat. Andy pretends not to see the look her friend shoots her as she and Nick climb into the back of the squad car to head back to 15 Division for the first time in six months.

* * *

It's weird, how something that imploded before can be so perfect now. She's never been happier, and she can't tell exactly what the difference is. They're the same, yet different. Maybe it's their improved communication, or maybe it's the fact that they cross paths in work less often due to his promotion, but she feels a lot closer to him than she did before.

It's weird, how the second time around it can be so perfect. He's never been happier, though he isn't sure what the difference is. Maybe it's the distance that made them both appreciate what they had, or maybe it's his desire not to let her get away again, but he feels so much closer to her. He knows without a shadow of a doubt that he won't run from her or let her run from him. He's not letting her go again.

"Wow."

"So what do you think? Is it too soon?" He asks apprehensively.

She says nothing, trying to process what he's telling her. She knew they were serious, but she had no idea it was _this_ serious. Especially not this quickly. Though they've been through all of this before, so she supposes it sort of makes sense.

"Andy, say something."

She shakes her head to clear it, grinning from ear to ear. "I think she'd have to be an idiot to say no."

"Really?"

She laughs. "Why do you sound so surprised? You two are perfect for each other."

"You think?"

"You bought a ring, didn't you?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. He nods. "So put it on her finger and actually marry the girl this time."

He exhales deeply and nods. She wraps her arms around him tightly and his grin grows to match hers.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"She hasn't said yes yet," he reminds her.

* * *

"I think tonight's the night," he tells her as they wait for parade to start.

"Really? How are you going to do it?" She asks, sitting up straighter.

Before he can say anything, Best steps up to start the day. After the usual announcements, he calls out the partner assignments. Andy is with Oliver for the day, while Nick is paired with Cruz. He cringes slightly. It's no secret that Cruz has been in a spectacularly bad mood ever since Andy and Sam made it apparent that they were back together. A day with her in a squad car is sure to be a nightmare.

"Help me!" He mouths to her as he follows Cruz out of the room.

She laughs loudly and shakes her head as she follows Oliver out to the car.

* * *

She wonders if Cruz ruined his mood too much as she spots him and Gail sitting in the corner at the Penny. It made sense; you had to be in a good mood to propose to someone.

He sits across from her, the squirming in his gut making it difficult to breathe. His right jacket pocket feels ten times heavier, but it has nothing to do with the actual size of the ring in it.

"Gail, I, uh, I've been thinking a lot about us lately. I mean, we were kids the last time we tried this, but I think we're in a much better place now. We've been living together for a while now, and I know you might think this is all too fast, and maybe it is, but it feels right."

"Nick-"

"No, let me finish," he cuts her off, grinning at her frown. "Like I said, we've done all of this before, but I am determined to do it right this time. I've done this spontaneously before, so I figure I should do it right this time. Probably better karma. So, that said…" He trails off, sliding off the bar stool and kneeling in front of her. She gasps, finally allowing herself to realize what's happening. "I didn't do this last time, and I didn't put a whole lot of thought into how I was going to do it last time, but I want this time to be different. I put a lot of thought into where I wanted to do this, and I figured here, among friends, was the best place possible. I love you, Gail Peck. And I love even more that you've remained silent this entire time. Will you marry me?"

She stares at him for a long while after he finishes, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide. If he looked around, he would see Andy grinning giddily beside Swarek, Traci squeezing Dov's arm so hard he winces, and Chris and Denise smiling serenely on, Chris reaching for Denise's hand.

"Gail? Now you can talk…" He prompts.

She removes her hand to reveal the thousand watt smile behind it, nodding vigorously. His lips pull up into a matching thousand watt smile as he slides the ring onto her finger, pulling her into his arms and spinning her around as he stands. She presses her lips to his firmly, both of them laughing too much to do it properly.

He breaks away from her partially, keeping an arm around her waist as their friends converge on them with well wishes. They're now the second couple from 15 engaged. Frank proposed to Noelle just before they got back from their assignment.

* * *

He manages to pull Andy outside after some of the chaos subsides, promising Gail he'll be back before she knows it. They sit beside each other on the steps, not saying anything but not really needing to.

After a few minutes, he turns his head to look at her. "You know, I don't have many real guy friends. I mean Chris and Dov, sure, but we aren't really close. My army buddies aren't really… Well, what I'm trying to ask is… Will you be my best man?"

She laughs, bumping him with her shoulder. "I'm surprised you even have to ask."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I'm going to say one more chapter left! I have one more thing I want to cover.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, here we go! I'm so sorry it took so long but I picked the last chapter to hit my rut… I kind of squished the timeline together a bit to make this work… hopefully it works out! I've gotten to the end of the undercover operation so there won't be any more flashbacks of that, but I think it's fitting since this is the final chapter, when everyone's back to 'normal' and the undercover operation is truly being put to rest. I have also increased the amount of dialogue in the chapters as we go, mostly because I have a lot for them to say to each other now, but also because I usually write with more dialogue, so as they're getting back to normal, so is my writing style in a way.**

* * *

Facing your fears is the hardest part of being a cop, but she's never had to deal with a fear like this before. She's never had the seniority or need to testify in court before, but she and Nick are the only ones who can do this. She needs to look her fear in the eye and put it behind bars. She's a cop. This should be no big deal, right?

Facing your fears is the hardest part of being a cop, but he can't say he's done it this way before. He's nervous about court, even though he won't admit it. If he screws up in any way, they could go free. He shakes out his shoulders, staring in the mirror at his reflection. Shake the nerves off. He's a cop. This should be no big deal, right?

"Whoa, why do you look like the high school English teacher I had fantasies about for the better part of my teen years?" Sam asks, coming up behind her in the mirror and placing his hands on her hips.

She shakes her head, laughing. "I have court tomorrow."

"Right. You know they don't have the guys in the room for that, just for your own protection in case… Well, no need to be worried, anyways," He tells her, smiling reassuringly at her reflection. He always could read her better than most. "You need a ride to the courthouse?"

"No, Nick's picking me up. We're going together and then I have to go help him rent a tux. The woes of being the best man," she sighs, leaning back into Sam's chest slightly.

"You know, referring to yourself as a man is kind of ruining this for me."

She grins slyly, turning to face him and winding her arms around his neck. "Ruining what? All those fantasies your overactive imagination dreamed up?" She leans in slightly to whisper in his ear, "Why don't we go see if I can help you finally live out a few before they completely disintegrate?"

* * *

"Nick! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, 'course I am. China patterns, napkins, cutlery. If you ask me, we should just go with plastic. Or better yet, bring your own!"

Gail whacks him on the back of the head. "Nick, this is serious! I want your input!"

"How about you let me know when we get to cake tasting?" He asks. "Ow! Would you stop hitting me, woman?"

* * *

Andy watches him emerge from the dressing room in the tuxedo, nervousness written all over his face. He turns to the mirror, taking in his appearance with trepidation and pulling at his sleeves. This is all becoming so real. He's getting married.

"Here," she offers, stepping up and taking the tie from his fumbling hands. "You look great, Nick."

She wraps her arms around his neck briefly after securing the tie and he returns the embrace.

"So am I supposed to wear a suit, too, or is it ok if I go for a dress?"

He laughs along with her as he heads back to change.

* * *

Frank and Noelle's wedding comes a lot faster than anticipated. It's hard to believe it's been ten months since their return from Project Dakota; it's even harder to believe how close to normal everything has gotten. Nick and Gail are engaged, and she and Sam are really good.

"Careful. They always say weddings either bring a couple closer together, or tear them apart," Gail comments nonchalantly as they spend the day in fluorescent vests setting speed traps.

Andy shoots her a look as she clocks the next car going exactly the speed limit.

Gail holds up her hands in defence, laughing. "I'm just kidding. Chill out, Andy. You and Swarek are going to be fine."

The next car is going one over, but that would just be cruel, so Andy ignores the reading. "Yeah, we are. You know, it's weird, how something can just work the second time around."

"Yeah, it is. Just please tell me you're keeping Nick in line. If he shows up at the altar in some hideous powder blue tux, the second time won't work out either."

* * *

He comes into the bedroom without knocking, as usual, to find her trying to zip her dress.

"Do you have to be so damn independent, McNally?" He teases, stepping behind her to finish the job for her.

"It's what makes me so lovable," she fires back.

He scoffs, "That's one word for it."

"You know you love me."

His eyes catch hers in the mirror, all traces of humour gone. "I do."

"I love you, too," She replies, smiling widely. She still isn't quite used to hearing the words from his lips.

"Let's move in together," he says suddenly, still holding her gaze in the mirror.

"What?"

"You heard me. We practically live together anyways, let's just make it… official."

"You're serious?" She asks, turning to face him. She can't say she saw this coming. Sure, she'd been thinking about it occasionally, but she wasn't sure she was ready to make the first move on this one. She'd said 'I love you' first last time and look how well that turned out.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't," he replies, not making the mistake of trying to lighten the profession of commitment with a joke. He's already made that mistake once.

She's silent for a few moments, just staring at him. The Sam Swarek from before Dakota would not have done this. He wouldn't have been the first to request any kind of commitment. It's a testament to the difference between then and now that he's asking. "Let's do it."

He looks relieved, as though he were expecting her to deny him. "Really?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," she says, grinning as she steps around him and heads for the door. "Now stop stalling and let's go before we're late."

* * *

The service is beautiful, as all wedding ceremonies are. Andy catches Sam looking over at her more than once with a strange expression on his face, and can't stop Gail's words from rushing back. _Weddings either bring a couple closer together, or tear them apart._ It's stupid to worry, she knows, but she can't help it. They're both notorious for their fear of commitment, so it isn't too far-fetched that at least one of them could be spooked by a wedding.

She pushes the thoughts from her head, turning to glare at Gail momentarily. The blonde smirks at her, knowing exactly what she's thinking about, while Nick looks between them with a perplexed expression.

"Oh, come on, Sam. Please! For me?" She asks for the zillionth time.

"No way. I'll do a lot of things for you, but this isn't one of them, McNally."

She sighs in exasperation as Oliver makes his way over to them.

"C'mon McNally, _I_ won't let such a beautiful woman go to waste," he chides Sam, extending his hand to her.

Grinning brightly, she accepts his hand and allows him to lead her onto the dance floor, glancing back to see Sam staring after them with an eye-roll.

"Don't worry about him. He's allergic to dancing," Oliver tells her, spinning her out and then into hold, his hand on her back and hers on his shoulder, the others clasped loosely together.

They dance for a couple of songs before Nick comes to cut in. They fit together easily, standing closer than she and Oliver did, but not inappropriately so.

"So what was that look between you and Gail about?" He probes.

She shakes her head, "Nothing important. Just Gail being Gail."

He nods.

"So, getting any ideas?" She asks, looking around the reception hall.

He grins, "I'm not really allowed to participate in the planning anymore."

Her eyes widen, "What did you do now?"

"Why do you assume I did anything?"

The look she gives him stops his charade.

"She's being completely unreasonable! She dragged me along to look at those stupid card things-"

"Save the dates?" She supplies.

"Yeah, those things. So anyways, she's looking at, like, fifty different fonts that all look the same, even though she insists they're not, and I suggested we just send out an email or start a Facebook group or something-"

"You did _not_. Nick!"

He shrugs, "It's cheaper. Stop looking at me like that! You're supposed to be my best man! You're supposed to have my back!"

She laughs, "Sorry, but seriously?"

"Yeah, but that's not even what I did…"

"What else did you do?"

"Well, I kind of fell asleep while we were talking to the priest…"

She laughs loudly, "You fell asleep?"

He nods, "Snoring and everything."

"Oh my God, Nick. You're terrible!"

He grins, "It got me out of more planning, didn't it?"

She rolls her eyes. "You're unbelievable."

"Maybe, but you love me anyways."

She shrugs, "I guess you're ok."

"Ok? I'm only _ok_?"

"Yeah, kinda like your dancing," she teases.

"Hey now, my dancing is far more than _ok_," he says defensively. Without any warning, he pushes her away from him by their joined hands, spinning her as he pulls her back in and straight into a low dip. She shrieks in surprise, laughing loudly as he returns her to her feet again.

"Ok, that was pretty decent," she concedes.

"Thanks. Gail signed us up for dance lessons," he tells her proudly.

She laughs even harder. "I can't picture you in dance lessons."

"It was either that or no sex…" He admits sheepishly, causing more laughter to burst from her.

They dance for another song before they're interrupted by another request to cut in. She looks to her right to see the hand tapping Nick's shoulder belongs to Sam. She tries to hide her surprise but fails miserably.

"You're quite popular tonight," Nick says, relinquishing her hand to Sam's.

"It's because I'm so lovable," she replies, grinning cheekily.

"Yeah, all that time spent getting laughed at and insulted just warms my heart. She's all yours, Swarek."

"What brings you out here?" She asks as he pulls her into his arms.

"You. It seems the only way I'll get to see you tonight is if I come out here, so I figured I'd give it a shot."

She grins, "So my plan worked, then?"

"Apparently. The things I do for you, McNally."

* * *

It's time to face her fear. She's starting to panic a little. She and Sam were doing great. He was finally letting her in, but suddenly he's distancing himself. She catches him staring into space with no explanation forthcoming when she asks what's on his mind. He fidgets when they're alone and seems anxious for no reason. She's tried to write it off but it isn't just a passing phase. It's been this way ever since the wedding. She's surprised he even moved in with the way he's been acting lately. She needs to suck it up and confront him, no matter the outcome.

It's time to face his fear. He's starting to panic a little. Their wedding is approaching a lot faster than he anticipated. He's worried, but not for the same reasons he was last time. He's worried that she'll get cold feet and abandon him before he has the chance to leave her at the altar. He would never leave her, but she has no way of knowing that besides trusting him, and trusting has never been her strong suit. He needs to suck it up and trust her, as he wants her to trust him. He needs to trust that she'll trust him. He needs to trust that she won't leave him, even if the idea of that trust being broken scares him to death.

"I'm worried, Nick. He seems so distant… What if Gail was right? What if the wedding got him thinking and he realized he doesn't want that kind of commitment?"

"You shouldn't worry, Andy," he tells her, bumping her shoulder with his, "You guys are fine."

She sighs, "I don't know. I guess he'll talk to me when he's ready. I just don't want to make the same mistake of glossing over the issues like I did last time."

"Well, if it's any consolation, your break-up buddy will be here for you if things go south."

She smiles half-heartedly.

"But I don't think they will."

* * *

She builds her courage up through dinner. She needs to do this tonight. He's fidgeting more than usual and it's making her nervous.

"You want to take a walk?" He asks suddenly, surprising her. Sam never suggests taking walks.

"Um, sure?"

For the first few blocks, he keeps his hands balled in his jacket pockets, eventually relaxing them and taking hold of one of hers loosely. She tries to ignore the slight tension radiating off him and breathes in the night air. They walk in silence, eventually making their way back to the apartment. She doesn't understand the purpose of the venture, but decides to shrug it off.

* * *

"We've gone for the same walk four times this week."

"The same walk?"

"Four times?"

She's called in reinforcements. She loves Nick, really, but his advice last time was not very helpful, so she beckons Traci outside with them as well this time. Maybe the two of them together can come up with something more helpful than 'give it time'.

"Yes. It's the same route each night and it doesn't seem to have a purpose. I don't understand. Sam isn't the walking type. Especially not the walking outdoors for entertainment type."

Traci and Nick look just as confused as she is, so they really can't offer any constructive help.

"You guys are terrible best friends, you know that?" She snaps irritably.

Nick nods cheerfully, noticing Gail emerging from the Black Penny and standing. "Well, happy walking, McNally!"

She glares at him as he meets up with Gail, placing his arm around her shoulders and steering her toward his car.

"Maybe he's building up to something. Or maybe he's discovered the joys of walking. Either way, you just have to give it some time. He'll tell you what's going on eventually," Traci says.

"I waited for eventually last time and where did that get me?"

"So talk to him. Don't just say you're doing things differently this time, actually _do_ them differently."

* * *

This time, she stops about halfway through the walk, bringing him to a stop as well.

"Sam, what's going on?" She demands.

"I- uh- don't know what you mean?"

"You don't like walking, Sam. Not for fun, and definitely not at work. So why the long walks through the streets?"

He glances uncomfortably to his left, a strange expression coming into his eyes for a split second before he seems to regain his confidence, smiling.

"I've been walking you past this spot for the last week, trying to get the courage to stop, and here you go and do it for me."

She frowns, following his gaze. "I don't get it."

He smiles more widely, looking at his feet for a second before raising his eyes to meet hers. "You know, Marlo broke up with me because she said there'd never be room for another woman in my heart with you there. I was kidding myself, thinking I could move on from you. I met my match when I met you."

"Wait, is this the alley where-?"

"You ruined eight months of undercover work in five minutes? Yes."

"Well, I was going to say where a rookie took down a veteran like it was nothing, but whatever you need to believe," she teases, grinning.

He shoots her a look. "Andy- What was that look?"

"What look?"

"That look you just got. Like you were surprised."

She shrugs, "You just never call me Andy."

He smiles a bit to himself. "Well you're going to have to get used to it. I don't think I'll have much use for McNally anymore."

"What do you mean?" She asks, her nerves starting to creep up on her again. What was going on?

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately. About Jerry, and about you and me." That explained it. He was reserved after Jerry's death, so of course thinking about him so close to the second anniversary of his death would cause him to withdraw. How stupid of her not to think of it. "Jerry always believed that one day I'd meet the woman who could give me a run for my money, and he told me that would be a day he couldn't wait to see. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get to see you knock me flat on my face, but he did get to see you give me that run." He pauses, taking a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is… You're it, Andy. You're the one who challenges me, pushes me, makes me better. I was foolish to think I could get over you. It's always been you, and it always will be."

She's pretty sure her heart stops as she realizes he's getting down on one knee. She sure as hell isn't breathing anymore. "Sam-"

"Andy McNally, will you marry me?"

She's speechless. She thought he was going to end things, yet here he is opening a velvet ring box to reveal the most beautiful ring she's ever seen. He's proposing. He's asking her to marry him. He's asking her right now, in…

"Sam?"

He nods.

"We're in an _alley_." She says, much like she pointed out the bomb in her hand the first time he said 'I love you.' He laughs, conceding her point, and she joins in after a few seconds. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

He grins broadly, slipping the ring on her finger as he stands, pulling her into his arms. She breaks away from his lips to point a warning finger in his face. "As long as we don't get married here."

* * *

"An alley? Wow, who knew Swarek was such a romantic."

She laughs, hitting Nick in the shoulder. "Hey, you proposed in a bar."

"Touché."

They sit in silence for awhile, just taking it all in. Neither could have predicted that they could be sitting outside the Black Penny, both engaged, just a year after Project Dakota. They'd been so sure Sam and Gail would not be able to forgive them for leaving that this feels surreal. There's just one more loose end she needs to tie up to make this night perfect.

"When I told Traci, I asked her to be my maid of honor, and she pointed out that, as I have two best friends, I was lacking one other key aspect of the wedding party. So, Nick Collins, will you be my mister of honor?"

He stared at her, expressionless, for a solid minute before breaking out into a grin. "A mister of honor, huh? I'm pretty sure Gail doesn't have one of those."

"Then she's missing out," she replies, splitting into a grin to match his. "Is that a yes?"

"Do I have to wear a dress?"

They laugh, lapsing back into a comfortable silence for a time. Andy studies the ring on her finger, still not fully believing it exists, before looking back up at Nick.

"You're a horrible break-up buddy, you know that?" She tells him. "I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to encourage reconciliation…"

He laughs, "Well, if I'm a horrible break-up buddy, so are you. I guess it's a good thing we're retired, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," she replies softly. He drops an arm over her shoulders, pulling her into his side. She rests her head on his shoulder as they stare at the parking lot. Against all odds, they've finally gotten back to normal. It may not be the normal they had before, but maybe this normal is even better.

"Best buddies, then?" She asks.

He smiles, kissing the top of her head in platonic affection, "Always."

* * *

**A/N: Ok! That is it. I'd like to thank you guys for supporting me and reviewing during this story, and I'm sorry again the final chapter took so long! For one last time, I would like to encourage you to leave a review!**


End file.
